Angels With Dirty Faces
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Angie helps out the Fantastic Four, she's known them for the longest time except for Johnny. Based during the first movie. Johnny Storm/OC RE-EDITED!
1. Planning the Mission

**Re-edited finally I hope you enjoy! Please review **

It was the usual day as I walked back into the huge Von Doom building. I was just getting back from lunch there was 2 and a half more hours to my boring day. My long brown skirt flapped about as I walked, showing off my brown leather boots. I walked over and sat in the comfortable chair at the receptionists desk. _Ugh the usual day. Answer the phone calls then go home._ I secretly hated this job it was so boring. I couldn't do anything but sit there and answer phones and give information to people as they walked in. I couldn't listen to music, surf the web, even call anyone. Even at 21 years old my attention span isn't all that well, but the up part was I was one of the youngest people to ever work here. I met Susan on a field trip here my senior year. For some reason she took an interest in me and showed me the ropes of the company, a back stage pass some would say. She was the reason I worked here now, she helped me get the job right out of high school. I looked up in time to see Reed and Ben walk through the door.

"Hey guys, here to see Vic?" I said.

"Unfortunately." Ben said."How have you been Angie?"

"I've been good, How have you been?" I said as I got up and around the desk to give them a hug.

"Ah, the usual." Ben said.

"How bout you Reed?" I said pulling away from Ben's hug walking over to Reed.

"You know how I have been Ang." He said as I hugged him. Which was true because he never was the same after Susan and him split.

"Ya." I plainly said. "Anyway Victor is waiting for you on the 9 floor." I said

"OK Sweet Pea. Thank you see you in a while." Ben said.

They walked up and I went back and sat down. I sat there and reminisced about the day I met those two. It was about a month after I started working here. Susan and I had become good friends, she claimed, 'I was very mature for my age.' She took me to a restaurant where Ben, his fiancee, and Reed were waiting for her. We all made instant connections with personality, likes and dislikes. As time went on we became sort of like a mini family, at least that's how it was for me. If I had boy trouble Ben would be on it, like a worried, over protective father, while Reed stands in the corner trying to be all macho, like a brother would. Susan would always act like my older sister and best friend, always warning me of the dangers of the world but letting me act it out on my own.

The elevator opened with a ding, snapping me out of my thoughts. Ben, Reed, and Susan walked out, with tension radiating off of them. I stood up and waved as Ben and Reed walked out the door. Susan walked over to the desk and stood there watching them leave. I only knew as much as Susan would let me know about her whole relationship with Reed, and it wasn't much at all. I watched her watch them and I could sense some loneliness, but happiness from her. She glanced at me after about 30 seconds.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"No." she said some what solemnly, but then perked up "Wanna help me plan out the shuttle mission?"

"So its on? Sure." I said not surprised that the mission was a go. Victor was so greedy. I looked at the clock, I still had an hour left of work.

"In about an hour of course." I said with a sigh, this day was going so slow.

"Well you know where my office is. When you get off come on in." she said with her signature smile, I smiled back. Then she turned and left leaving me to face my burden hour alone.

I know that looking at the clock makes it go slower but holy hell this was ridiculous. After about 45 minutes of sitting and doodling on a pad of paper, I got up and started to shut everything down. I turned off the lights and headed to Susan's office. When I got to her door I could hear her on the phone so I knocked before entering. She nodded and motioned for me to come in.

"OK that's great! Thanks Johnny." she said as she hung up the phone. Her desk was cluttered with plans and paper work. I hated my job, but just the sight of this made me breathe a little easier.

"So who was that?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows.

"We got ourselves a pilot." she said with a smile.

"I thought Ben would have been the pilot." I stated.

"No, Vic wanted to go with someone else." she said with some sadness.

"So who is this new guy." I asked. She looked kind of hesitant at first like she didn't want to admit something.

"Come on, who?" I said, becoming intrigued.

"It's- it's my brother." She said.

"You have a brother?" I asked shocked and somewhat offended. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little more calmer than I had before.

"Because he's your age." she said, clearly uncomfortable. I gave her a questioning look, not really following where she was going with this.

"He is somewhat promiscuous and I know how you are with boys." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean how I am with boys?" I said trying to prove a point.

"You like the bad boys, that treat women like crap!" she said, with a slight smirk.

"Oh name one!" I said in disbelief.

"Jason, the biker boy that you met at one of your little racing things." she said. I looked at her shocked she even remembered him, let alone my 'little racing thing'. Ever since I was 13 I had been racing dirt bikes, becoming one of my favorite past times, and still is today.

"He doesn't count!" I exclaimed.

"And why not?" she said with a smile on her face she thought she was going to win this little 'game'.

"Because he was the competition and I was flirting with him to distract him." I said, "It's a plausible tactic many people do it."

"Ya but how many people do this 'tactic' of yours and end up dating the enemy for- how long 3 weeks?" she said. OK she may have won this round. I rolled my eyes in defeat as she smiled victoriously.

"So is he cute?" I asked, her smile faded and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not answering that, I don't want you to get hurt." she said with care. This was her big sister role coming out. She wanted me to have a social life, but she didn't want me to get hurt.

"I'm sure he wouldn't- no scratch that couldn't hurt me." I said getting up. "Don't forget who I am." I said. I had, had my share of guys. Some I wasn't to proud of but I wasn't promiscuous or a slut, I just knew what I liked and when I had what I liked in the palm of my hand.

Susan looked over at me and started to laugh. Not knowing what she was laughing about I joined in.

"Good point, and to think I kept you from him to protect you." she said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Well you better get home, you have a long couple of days." I said, trying to convince her she needed to leave the office and get home- and sleep. She smiled and got up. She shut everything down and we walked out of the building and each called a cab. We hugged and got into our separate cabs, sitting in the cab I couldn't help but think of this trip they were going on. It was good news for me, meant I got a long, long weekend. I walked into my apartment, ate and fell asleep.


	2. The Bridge

I woke up the next morning ready to wave everyone off to space. I didn't get to go up because I wasn't a science person. I was a kid that got a good job out of no where. I drove to the Space station and waved them off, only the three people I recognized waved back with smiles and they were off. I went back to my apartment in Mid-town, New York. I had gone shopping a couple days before and I locked my door and prepared to not leave for a couple of days.

…...

It had been five days since they went into space. I decided to go out and get some fresh air. I was sitting in a diner, in Central Park when my phone rang. It was an unknown number, I answered out of curiosity.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, Ms. Cranford?" a deep voice that answered back.

"This is she." I said, getting somewhat concerned.

"Ms. Cranford, my name is Mr. Summer. There has been an incident. The launch did not work as planned. The crew is at the Von Doom Hospital." I couldn't speak for a minute.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked.

"We don't know yet everyone just became conscious again about-"

"Oh god. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said, interrupting the man as he was about to say something else. I hung up before he got any of it out, I left a $20 in the table and caught a cab and left to the Von Doom Hospital. We were on the Brooklyn bridge, I was anxious the get to the hospital. I had so many questions like what happened? How long have they been there? Are they really OK? The cab driver wasn't paying very much attention to the road and he kept his eye on me, which I only noticed a few moments ago. I looked at him and gave him a little glare. He finally looked back at the road in front of him. Realizing a second to late he hit the breaks and we began to slide to avoid backed up traffic. The car rolled twice and landed right side up. The driver was passed out. I had hit my head and I could feel the blood running down my face. Disoriented and panicked I tried to get out of the car. After about three tries of trying to get out, I realized my seat belt was stuck. Starting to panic more I fiddled with it, it wouldn't budge. The driver regained consciousness and got out of the car panicked screaming in some foreign language. I looked around to see what got him to move so fast that he forgot about his passenger and fare. Then I finally caught what he was looking at.

"Oh god!" I said, as the flames from a different car crash drew closer. Then the bigger reality hit.

"Oh shit!" The car was going to blow and if I didn't get out it would blow with me in it. I started screaming in panic.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I'M STUCK!" I screamed with a few tears rolling down my face. I really didn't want to die. I heard rapid footsteps coming from the other side of the car. I looked over it was a very handsome man.

"Please help me my seat belt its stuck." I said trying to be calm about the situation. He walked around to my side and reached in to the car. He lit a small piece of the Seat belt on fire. I was shocked, but it got me free, so I didn't care. He helped me out of the car. I looked over at the fire. It had spread, to the air tanks. Someone screamed in the crowd.

"JOHNNY!" someone screamed. The man wrapped me in his arms as the tank blew. I thought we were dead. About 30 seconds later, the man stood up, and aided me to stand up. I turned to face him, to see who this savior of mine was. I looked up at his face, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt like I could fall into them forever, they were beautiful. He smiled at me obvious to the little school girl I had become. His smile made me turn to butter and melt. A smile grew on my lips and then I realized I probably looked like a complete moron.

"Are you OK?" he asked me, breaking me out of my argument within my head.

"Um…" was all I could say. The throbbing in my head became gradually worse and now that I had remembered that it was hit the pain came back full force. "No." I said, grabbing my head and wincing in pain.

"Ow, that looks like it hurts." He said inspecting the cut on my head. "Can you walk?"

"Ya I think so." I said, breaking away from him and finding my balance. He wrapped his arm around me in case I lost my balance. He guided me to a white tent that had been set up in the middle of the bridge for the injuries people had from this huge pile up.

"I'm Johnny, by the way. Johnny Storm." he said with a James Bond attitude. I stopped in my tracks. This was Sue's Brother! It had to be he looked like he was around my age. But why in the hell is he here? He was on the shuttle he should still be in the hospital with the others.

"What's wrong?" he asked from my sudden halt.

"Nothing." I said and smiled at him. So many things were racing through my mind. I decided to play along and ride this out, hell it could be fun.

"Just hurt really bad there for a second." I said as he smiled back at me and we continued walking. I looked ahead of me and saw Susan in the white tent. I had a sudden rush of relief and more confusion. Out of excitement I yelled to her.

"SUSAN STORM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I ran to her leaving Johnny there confused. Running and yelling hurt my head but I had to see Susan. I gave her a big hug.

"Don't you ever go into space again!" I said.

"Trust me I'm not going to anytime soon. What the hell are you doing here?" she said.

"Um… I'm lost." Johnny said walking over to us.

"Johnny this is my best friend Angie, Angie this is my brother Johnny" Sue said.


	3. What Happened

I looked up at Johnny, he had a look of confusion and disbelief on his face. It was hilarious.

"Hi Johnny, thanks for saving me." I said with a big smile.

"It was my pleasure." He said as he snapped out of whatever he was thinking and gave me his famous smirk. My smile grew a little more.

"No, no, no, no! Come Angie lets get your head looked at you hit it pretty hard." Susan said, as she practically dragged me away from Johnny.

"Don't you even think about it." she said pointing a finger in Johnny's direction as we walked away. She sat me down in a chair, I winced a bit. The running and yelling had made my head feel like it had been hit with a baseball bat. Susan looked at the side of my face and sucked in her breath.

"Ugh, that doesn't look to good at all." she grabbed some gauze. "Can you hold this to your head and put pressure on it?" She asked me.

"I got hit on the head Sue I think I can manage that." I said, giving her a look. "Why the hell are you even here? Is Ben and Reed here too?" I asked her as she was trying to find a paramedic.

"Shh. I'll answer that when I come back. I need to go find you a doctor and make sure you don't have a concussion." She said and left to go get a paramedic. As she exited the tent some stone thing walked in. I looked it up and down, examining it, it looked familiar.

"Ben?" I asked. The stone thing turned around, it was Ben I could see him in his eyes. I must have hit my head really really hard, I closed my eyes and opened them again. He looked the same.

"Angie? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I felt like taking a stroll in Manhattan..." I said sarcastically. "I was on my way to visit you guys in the hospital, then I guess the accident happened on the bridge and here I am." I said. He nodded then turned around.

"Enough about me what the hell happened? Why are you guys not in the hospital like I was told?" I asked. I think he got the drift I was asking about him mostly. My eyes were as wide as the pain would let them go.

"There was an accident up there. The clouds came before we thought they would, and now we have super human things." he said as he sat down by me. "As for us not being in the hospital, I left to go see Deb's I actually broke out of the hospital to see her. Reed, Sue and Johnny came looking for me."

"I'm sorry Ben. Are you the only one where the features came on the outside?" I asked, trying to ask the best way possible.

"Ya, I think it was because I was the one that was exposed the most." he said looking down at something in his hand. It was Debbie's engagement ring. A sudden pain hit me in the chest. She had split with him.

"Oh Ben." I said, and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry." I said. He must have caught on to what I was saying cause he didn't ask why, he just tightened his grip in the ring. I sat back beside him as the paramedic came in started to clean my wound. The pain was unbearable, I had never had anything hurt this bad, I started falling in and out of conscientiousness, and swaying back and forth.

"Ma'am are you alright?" the paramedic asked, concerned. Everyone stopped they're arguing, that had erupted sometime after the paramedic had arrived. Everyone started to walk towards me now concerned, the last thing I remember was all four of them and the paramedic asking if I was OK as the darkness flooded over me.


	4. Fired

I woke up in a peach colored room, lying on a bed that wasn't my own. Confusion was once again my main reaction. My head started to throb, bits and parts of memory came flooding back. Just like clock work Reed came through the door.

"Good, your finally awake, we were starting to worry." He said, in his usual tone.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"About 2 hours." Susan said, concerned and walked into the room. I widened my eyes, it only seemed like minutes.

"Ya you scared us, but the paramedics said you would wake up soon so they let us bring you back here." she said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"That's good." I said, still confused. "So where am I exactly?"

"Oh, your at my place. Since the bridge incident, we decided that it would be good if we stayed here. We didn't want to take you back home so we brought you here." Reed said.

"No you decided!" A voice boomed from another room. It sounded like Johnny, Reed just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Oh OK." I said, touching my head. It had some gauze taped onto where the cut was.

"How are you feeling?" Reed asked.

"Hungry." I said "What do you have to eat around here?" I asked smiling.

"Ya, just follow me." Sue said. I got up and followed her out the door into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"PB and J?" I asked.

"Ya." she said nonchalantly.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

"Not much really." she said somewhat perplexed.

"Sue?" I said, knowing she was hiding something by the sound of her voice.

"What?" she said defensively. I gave her the look of 'come on you know what I'm talking about.'

"There isn't anything Angie" she said even more defensively than before.

"OK, OK, don't snap my head off." I said, just as Johnny walked into the room. Sue looked at me I nodded, I guess we would finish this conversation later. She handed me my sandwich and walked out of the room leaving me with her brother.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Johnny asked me and walked a little closer to me.

"I've been better, but I've also been a lot worse." I said with a smile, and took a bite out of my sandwich. He smiled back at me and went to the fridge.

"So your pretty pissed about Reed making you stay here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm one of those guys that can't stay in one place at for a long time. I need to be free." he said.

"Right." I said sarcastically, knowing what that meant and sipped some water.

"What? I like sports." he said as he sipped some water he just got out of the fridge.

"And women." I added nonchalantly. He choked on his water out of shock that I was that upfront about it. I smirked at him in amusement.

"Just because we just met doesn't mean I don't know about your promiscuous life." I said somewhat with an attitude of all knowing. He turned around and acted like he was offended, by having his mouth open and his arms flailing about.

"Don't look at me that way. I've heard about you from your sister." I said, in reality she kinda hadn't. Hell as of a week ago I didn't know he existed. She had only told me he was promiscuous and a man whore.

"Well I can be different." he said with a smirk and leaned on the counter towards me. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Right." I said, rolling my eyes and started walking toward my room, swaying the hips just a little more than normal, just for fun. My room was located by the entrance to the apartment. I started to think about what Sue had said before she left. About the guys I always dated. They were the guys that were womanizers or weirdos, which also were the type of guys I fell in love with. I'm not saying I'm falling in love with Johnny but I to admit was very attracted to him. Plus he was gorgeous.

When I got to my room I heard the main door open and slam shut. I leaned out the door from my room to see who it was and why they slammed the door. It was Victor.

"Victor, I am glad to see you walking around." I said, with the whole 'he's my boss gotta act like a kiss ass' attitude.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not really caring.

"I was in the bridge incident." I said.

"Oh well, I no longer need your assistance with the Von Doom company." he said, like water off a ducks back.

"So your firing me." I said with anger, sadness and happiness running through my body.

"Ya." he said, turned and left.

"Great." I muttered to myself, as Ben walked into my view.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Victor, He just fired me." I said with some sadness. I was now jobless and I had been fired.

"Wow I'm sorry." he said walking over to me.

"In all honesty I hated that job, and I wanted to quit but couldn't." I said with a stifled laugh.

"I'm sure Reed could use some help with the testing and stuff." Ben said cheering me up a little.

"I'll have to ask him, thanks for the thought Ben." I said and gave him a hug.

We heard Victor yelling splitting us from our hug and conversation. Ben and I went to look out of curiosity and wonder. We didn't have to go far, as Victor and Reed walked with haste toward the door.

"Victor wait. I just wanted to say I'm sorry the mission didn't go as planned." Reed said.

"Didn't go as planned? It was a catastrophe. You ruined the lives of four people." Victor said back with venom.

"With all due respect, we're both to blame. I told you to abort." Reed said matter of factly.

"Abort? I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line. I will not let you make me look like a fool." Victor said his rage was rising you could tell by his face.

"If we could understand..." Reed began and was interrupted by the very pissed Victor.

"I don't want to understand it! This isn't one of your science projects! I just want to fix it, fast!" Victor yelled, as the lights faded in and out.

"Is there a problem?" Ben said, making our presence known.

"No. No problem Ben" Victor said calmer.

"Just pay your damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure." Victor said as he walked out the door. All three of us stood there for a moment in shock and wonderment about what had just happened.

"Well I'm going to go take a nap." I said, lightening the mood and walked past Reed to my room.

I went into my room and sat on my bed, taking everything in. Three of my best friends were mutated, I was just fired, and I am attracted to my best friends brother. I curled up and fell asleep. Even though I slept the majority of the day I was exhausted.


	5. Astronomy Theory

After a good 3 hour nap I got up and walked into the kitchen. I looked for a glass and found one. I filled it with water and downed it. Then I was on a mission, I went out to search for Reed. I found him a couple of minutes later and asked him if I could help with the experiments. He agreed and said I could also help with getting groceries and what not since I wasn't on the front page of everything. I was basically his assistant. I sat next to Reed as he briefed me on what experiments he was going to do on Johnny. I could see Johnny looking at me from below. I rolled my eyes and tried to act like I didn't care. I couldn't date my best friends brother. I had once in high school, it didn't end well for anyone. Plus I wasn't ready for a relationship... wasn't I? Johnny got in the titanium box as Reed had instructed him to and lit himself on fire.

"He's heating up from his core." Reed said.

"Like a star?" I said. Reed gave me a funny look. "I took Astronomy 101 twice."

"Ya like a star." he said impressed.

"And his vitals are completely normal." Sue said from behind us. I guess it was good that I was there. If these two were alone that could end bad.

"It's hotter than I anticipated." Reed said as the temperature in the little box below heated up into the 2,000's. In Kelvin not degrees. "OK, Johnny, back it down." Reed said into the microphone.

"I can go hotter." was Johnny's response.

"Johnny back it down!" Sue said. He heated up more into the 4,000's.

"Johnny back it down right now!" I yelled. We had to cover our eyes it was so bright.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled. Reed finally gave in and hit the emergency button that was basically fire extinguishers built into the box. We walked out of the room to where Johnny was. He was laughing.

"Buzz Kill!" he exclaimed. Sue gave me a look and we rolled our eyes. We rounded the corner. The titanium box was partly melted.

"Johnny you were at 4,000 Kelvin." Sue said.

"Any hotter and you're approaching supernova." I said. All three of them gave me surprised looks. "I paid attention in the class."

"Sweet!" Johnny said looking at me with his smirk and because he could have gone to supernova.

"No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun." Sue exclaimed.

"Not only could you kill yourself but you could set fire to the Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life." Reed said.

"Got it. Supernova- bad." Johnny said giving us a thumbs up. I looked at Sue and she looked back at me, we shook our heads and headed back into the room.

After the Johnny fiasco we went on to Ben. He was sitting on a metal table and we stood around him.

"If we are going to identify the source of the mutation we need to isolate your recombinant DNA so we can activate positional genomes." Reed said. Ben and I looked at each other then to Sue.

"We have to go a physical to see what got zapped." Sue said.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Ben said. I laughed.

We stood around an x-ray type of machine and looked at Ben's insides.

"His internal organs are completely solid." Reed said.

"How can that be?" I said. We all looked at Ben.

"How bad is it? You know, I used to smoke." Ben said. We all smiled acting like nothing was wrong. Sue walked over to him to check his reflexes in his knee. She hit the knee.

"You feel anything?" she asked him.

"Nope." He said.

"Reed do you have a hammer?" I asked.

"Ya." he said turning around to go get it and came back with it.

"Okay." Reed said as he got into the position to hit Ben's knee with the hammer. As soon as the hammer collided with his knee his leg shot up kicking a chair into the wall.

After that we concluded he was solid and like a tank. We walked to Reed's office area and began to work on Sue. I sat in a chair away from Sue and Reed. I was in the room but I was so bored now. I couldn't help it, this was why I didn't become a scientist. Everything was interesting for a couple of hours or so but then it got really boring. I already had my theories for what happened, or why they were the way they were.

"It's not invisibility per se." Reed said to Sue. He had her wired to a bunch of machines.

"You should be able to bend light around other objects, even people if you could just control your emotional state better." he continued.

"Excuse me?" Sue said. I rolled my eyes.

"Reed do you need me for this one?" I asked.

"No I think I can handle it." he said to me and turned to Sue. "If you had more self control..." I got up and left not hearing what else he had to say this would only end in a fight. I walked into the other room. I think it was suppose to be the living room. The couch was occupied by none other than Johnny himself.

"Hey" Johnny said peeking over the couch.

"Hey" I said not really interested. I was thinking about my theory.

"How are the tests going?" he asked.

"Well your sister and Reed are now bickering at each other so I left the room." I said.

"Good Call." he said and I just stood there. "So do we have any leads on why we are the way we are?" he asked.

"I don't know. Reed is the smarts in this."

"You seem pretty smart yourself." He said. I rolled my eyes trying to brush the compliment off. "Do you have any theories?" I was excited that he asked me. I walked around and sat at a chair facing the couch.

"I do actually." I began. "You were all in space right? You got hit by a freaky cloud thing. You all have parts from space." I said he gave me a look like I was insane.

"Let me explain. So Sue has the ability to bend light around objects. She is similar to a Mass Singularity." he looked at me again like I was nuts. "Like a Black hole. She doesn't suck things in but she can manipulate light. Black holes can make light, for lack of a better term, disappear." I said. He looked at me like I was actually making some sense. He nodded his head in approval and to continue.

"Ben is solid rock, my only guess for that is an asteroid. Since he was out and the most exposed that would make some sense. Now Reed the only thing I can think of is spagetification." He laughed at me like I had made the word up.

"What?" I asked.

"Spagetification? You totally just made that up." he said.

"No actually. When you get sucked into a black hole there is an edge. Its called the event horizon. If you get caught on the inward part, lets say your legs get sucked in first. Your body will stretch leaving the top half of your body on the edge." I said. The excitement of telling him my theory faded fast. It got silent.

"And what about me?" he said after a couple of minutes.

"Your like the core of a star. You can heat up to incredible degrees, some even hotter than the sun. you also have the potential of going into supernova, like all stars do depending on there mass." I said. I looked up at him. It looked like he was paying attention to every word I was saying. I looked at the ground as the room filled with silence again.

"Have you told Reed?" he asked.

"No not yet." I said still looking at the floor.

"Would you like to go out for a drink one of these nights?" he asked. The question itself didn't really take me by surprise, the fact that he asked it out of the blue did. I thought about it for a minute. I weighed the options. It was just a drink, not dinner or anything.

"Um, sure that would be nice. " I said with a smile. He smiled back. Out of no where he caught on fire. He started to panic a little as did I. No one was used to these powers yet. He finally got the fire under control just to reveal his hole ridden shirt exposing some of his abs.

"Does that happen often?" I asked nonchalantly. I knew the answer but I wanted to be a smart ass. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

"More frequently than usual." he said being the same smart ass back. I laughed and we walked back to where Reed and Sue where.

"Hey Guys" I yelled. You could tell they were fighting.

"I think we have a serious problem." Johnny said standing there he still was steaming. I laughed.

"So Reed are we done for today?" I asked.

"Ya." He muttered back.

"Good I'm going to go take a shower." I said and walked away. I got out and ate some dinner in my room and fell asleep shortly after.


	6. Shopping

A couple of weeks later.

I woke up and had a laundry list of things to do. Reed had been working on a machine to fix their problem and they all had to adjust living together. Johnny was being a pain as usual. I knew pretty soon all four of them would get cabin fever. Hell I was starting to and I left almost everyday to run errands. After running errands everyday for a week I made up a system, I would only go shopping for things they needed twice a week. Everyone would write down what they wanted or needed. Today was a errand day. I hadn't gone all week. I missed the earlier one because I was helping Reed with his contraption. He finally caved in and hired some people to help him that knew what they were doing.

"OK, I'll call you guys when I am in the lobby to help me bring all of this stuff up." I said as I waited for the elevator to come up. All four said OK, and I left.

…...

5 hours and 10 stores later I was back home. I called and Johnny came down to help me.

I only needed one other person to help me carry it up, it was a lot but not very many bags. We walked into the elevator and once the doors closed he started talking.

"So when are we going on our date?" He asked.

"When you get the go ahead to leave " I said smirking as the doors opened and we walked into Reed's apartment. I put all the groceries away and walked out into the living room.

"Hey Johnny where's Sue?" I asked as he sat down at the couch with a Jiffy Pop heating up in his hand.

"I don't know, either with Reed or in her room. Why?" he said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Well when you see her tell her I am out and about in town." I said. I had things to do and places to go.

"OK." he said like a mindless drone. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my room grabbing a bag I had packed a day before. I had been waiting for this night for a while.


	7. Damn it Johnny

I ran into the building and into the back showing my pass as I went for clearance. I had changed in the cab my hair was a mess and I knew I looked like I was in a hurry but hell I was. I walked up to my baby.

"Thanks Candice sorry I'm late. The stupid cab driver took the longest way here possible." I said as I stroked the leather seat.

"Ya, if you were any later you would have missed the new event." I got on to my motorcycle.

"What new event?" I said looking into my helmet and back at her.

"Just listen." she said as she took my duffel bag and put it in a locker. I listened to the announcer.

"I want you all to make a lot of noise now for a very special guest! Mr. Johnny Storm from the Fantastic 4!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. I got off my bike and grabbed my bag before Candice put it in the locker.

"Angie your on any minute now!" she yelled.

"I know that's why I need my phone!" I said digging through my bag I found my phone and called Susan. She didn't answer.

"Shit!" I said as her answering machine came up. I waited. "Sue, your brother is here turn on ESPN. I have to go." I said and hung up the phone. I threw it in the bag and ran back to my bike.

"Wanna play dirty Johnny your on." I said as I put my helmet on and hit the gas. I rode past the security guards into the area. I could hear Emcee announce my arrival on the arena.

"And we have some competition, here comes Angie Crawford!" I was looking for Johnny and looked into the air. He lost his bike, lit on fire, started to fly and crashed to the ground. I rode over to where he landed on the ground. He got up as I approached with hands in the air to signify he was OK. I stopped and threw a hole bunch of dirt on him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him over Emcee and the crowd.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" he said taking off his helmet. I took mine off and shook my head.

"You sister is going to kill you. Do you understand that?" I said.

"So, what is she going to do when she figures out your here?"

"I'm allowed to get out of the house. There is nothing wrong with me." I blurted out. He looked hurt.

"So there's something wrong with me? So your with them on this?"

"No Johnny I think you should stay inside so shit like this doesn't happen." I said. "And thanks for ruining my gig." I said putting on my helmet and rode off back to where they kept my bike. I could hear the crowd cheering. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go change." I said passing Candice to my locker.

…...

I walked out of the arena passing through photographers and news cameras. This was not how it was suppose to be. None of them asked me anything or recognized me. This was my big break, I had been practicing for months and Johnny ruined it. I didn't want the fame I just wanted do what I love and get recognized for it.

"But no Johnny Storm has to ruin everything. That son of a-"

"Angie!" Sue said I looked up they were walking towards the arena.

"He's inside. Ben rip his arm off." I said. Sue looked at me. She could tell I was mad.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"He ruined my gig. This was my big break." I said. She reached out and hugged me.

"I just need to be alone right now so I don't kill him. I'll be back later." I said as she let me go. I walked down the street with so many emotions and thoughts going through my head. Like I said before I always fall for the assholes.


	8. Vic Bad

I sat at a bench over looking the statue of liberty until the sun set . It was beautiful. I walked around until it got really dark and walked back to the Baxter building. I walked into my room not caring if anyone was home or not. I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I soon drifted off into a dull sleep. I could subconsciously hear the door opening and closing multiple times and maybe an argument. I knew what was going on around me but I couldn't wake up from my slumber. Walking around New York all day was exhausting. Plus all the emotion and anger took a lot out of me.

…...

I finally woke up when the lamp next to my bed flickered and I could here a big machine running. I walked out of my room almost running into Susan. We looked at each other than walked to the machine Reed had built. The doors opened and he walked out. We all thought it worked until part of his face started to slide off. Sue and I ran to him.

"Oh, my God, Reed." Sue said.

"What did you do?" I said with worry.

"I can make it work!" he said.

"No!" Sue and I both said.

"I need more power to control the storm." he said.

"You need a doctor." I said as Sue and I lifted him up.

"Come with me." Sue said.

"One more try." he insisted.

"You need rest." Sue said. As we carried him to his bedroom. We laid him on the bed. I walked over to Sue.

"How the hell do we fix this?" I said. She shook her head.

"I don't know." she said. "Will you go and get me some towels?" I nodded and left. It had took a good amount of time to carry Reed up the stairs into his room. He was all squishy and runny. He kept 'melting' to one side or another. I walked down the stairs and the lights flickered again. I walked faster down the stairs. I ran into the main room where the machine was to see Ben crawling out of it.

"BEN!" I yelled running over to him. He was normal Ben again. He smiled at me as he walked out.

"Thank you!" he said I stood there confused. How was been normal but Reed worse? And thank you to who?

"Vic?" he said looking around for him. I shook my head this couldn't be good.

"Look Angie. I'm me again. Vic?" he said as he put on a jacket looking for Victor. Ben walked up to me.

"It worked! Angie look it worked. Where's Vic?" he asked me I shook my head. I was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Everyone thought I was safe behind those shields." Victors voice said. Ben turned around and I saw him. We both gasped. He was steaming and had a cut on his face that looked silver.

"Oh, my God!" Ben and I both exclaimed.

"The machine worked for me. It can work for you too." Ben said.

"Oh it did Ben. It worked perfectly." Victor said as he walked closer to us. His hands were almost completely metal.

"You planned this." I said.

"I've always wanted power. Now I have an unlimited supply." Vic said.

"And no Thing to stand in your way." Ben said.

"Take a good look guys. This is what man looks like who embraces his destiny." Vic said and hit Ben. He flew behind where Vic and I were standing.

"And Angie, sweet secretary Angie." he said walking closer to me. I walked back until I hit a table. His hand rose to my neck.

"I never liked you." he said as his hand curled around my neck. He lifted me into the air. My air supply was being cut short fast. He threw me and I landed in the machine. My head hit the back of it causing me to be disoriented.

"Oh this is perfect." he said jogging over to the machine. He shut the door and turned the machine on. I struggled to get up and attempt to open the door, but it was to late. The remake of the storm had started.


	9. Power

The storm swirled around me, faster and faster. Something was happening to my body that I couldn't explain. I cried out in a scream and then passed out.

I could faintly hear the sound of voices. They seemed disoriented, maybe it was just me.

"Ben! Ben!"

"Sue!"

"Johnny the Machine worked! Ben where is Angie?"

"In the machine."

I heard footsteps rush over to me.

"Oh my God. Johnny give me a hand. Angie? Angie? Are you OK?"

I tried to open my eyes, after a few attempts they finally opened. I saw Sue looking back at me.

"Sue?" I said.

"Ya Angie."

"Something is wrong with me." I said. She looked at me confused. I sat up. I saw Ben hunched over a shelving unit. Johnny was helping him up.

"What do you mean something is wrong with you?" Sue asked.

"He threw me in the machine and turned it on." I said. She gasped and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Come on you need to get some rest."

"The Machine, Vic used it on himself." Ben said. As they sat him on a step. Sue sat me down next to him for the moment.

"You OK Angie?" Ben asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm tired but I feel fine. Go on with the story." I said I looked at Johnny, he looked as concerned as Susan.

"He was affected by the cloud like us." Ben said.

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked.

"Vic must have taken him." Ben said and looked at a hole in the ceiling we all followed his gaze. I got up with Sue and Johnny.

"You should really rest." Johnny said to me. I glared at him. We walked out to the balcony and left Ben sitting.

"How come she isn't asleep or passed out like we were?" Johnny whispered to Sue. I looked over the balcony ledge and saw faintly the destruction below. I looked back up and my head started to throb. I reached up and touched my head. I felt warm to my own touch. My head hurt more and more. I collapsed to the ground. I heard Johnny and Sue run up behind me. Their voices became disoriented again. Everything went blurry, then eventually black. I was still awake though. My eyes were open and I knew what was going on around me. My head still hurt but I was deaf and blind. I closed my eyes trying to blink out the darkness. Every time I closed my eyes though I saw color. I closed my eyes and kept them that way. I saw the city from the balcony. Sue and Johnny standing looking out with me. They were looking to the sky though. I followed their gaze and saw a missile heading straight to us. Then it headed more to Johnny. Faster and faster it came, Johnny dove off the balcony and I dove after him. Then it was black.

I opened my eyes and stood up, everything was fine I could see and hear everything. I looked behind me at Johnny and Sue.

"A missile is about to be shot off in this direction." I said. They looked at me confused. Johnny looked behind me and his eyes widened.

"More like now." he said.

"It's a heat seeking missile." I said. He looked himself up and down.

"Oh no." he said and walked beside me and looked down.

"We got to get out of here." Sue said.

"I got an idea." Johnny said.

"Don't even think about it." Sue said.

"Never do." he said and ran to the balcony.

"What are you doing? Johnny? No!" Sue said as Johnny jumped off the balcony.

"Sue?" I said she looked at me. "I have to go to." she looked at me confused. "I saw all of this I dive off too." I said turning for to the balcony edge.

"Angie, no you don't know what your powers are yet." Sue said.

"Yes I do." I said and dove off. I put my body together and dove faster towards Johnny I grabbed him pulled him up.

"What the hell?" he said and turned and saw me.

"You can fly?" he said.

"You can to now do it." I yelled. As the missile was whistling by us.

"Let me go!" he said.

"Just do it!"

"I'll kill you!"

"You'll kill us both just do it!"

"Flame on!" he said and busted into flame and started to fly on his own. I let him go, and looked at myself. My clothes were burned but I wasn't hot. I flew by his side.

"So what the hell?" he said.

"I have no idea. But lets get rid of this missile." I said. We flew through the air thinking of ideas.

"I got one." he said and threw a ball of flame into the sky. The missile followed. I looked at Johnny as he fell to the ground no longer flame. I dove after him once again. He was looking at the sky.

"Johnny what are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching." he said and pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw the missile come back out. He flamed on again and flew through the city with me close behind. We flew out into open water.

"Johnny the garbage boat. Light it on fire!" I said. He saw it and flew faster to it. I kept as close to him as I could. He lit the boat on fire the explosion of the missile's impact sent us flying into the water. We resurfaced and saw the destruction of the boat.

"Yes!" I yelled. I looked at Johnny as he whooped and hollered. I laughed at his excitement. He looked over at me.

"So lets see, you can fly." he said.

"I can see into the future." I said.

"And you are flame resistant." he said swimming closer to me.

"Lets go help the others and then we will talk about today's events." I said. He rolled his eyes and we flew out of the water back to the city.


	10. Bye Vic

We saw and explosion and heard screaming we headed to the general area. As we flew down Johnny threw a fire ball at Vic. We hit the ground.

"You missed me." Johnny said as he de-flamed. Ben got up, I looked and saw Susan and Reed. We were all here.

"Had a little relapse huh?" Johnny said to Ben.

"Welcome back." I said to Ben. We all stood in a line facing Victor. I didn't know what other powers I had. Hell I could be completely useless.

"This is going to be fun." Victor said. As he sucked the electricity from the buildings around us. Electricity bolts were everywhere. People around us were screaming. He moved his hand and took out Johnny. Ben moved forward and he shot another bolt to him sending him flying. He sent one to Sue and she stopped it with her force field.

"I cant hold it!" she yelled. It was disoriented.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said a sudden pain in my head grew. I closed my eyes and waited for the vision.

I saw Vic in the middle of a huge flame and then getting cooled off by Reed with water. Sue was controlling the flame and Ben broke the fire hydrant for the water.

I opened my eyes when the vision went black. I didn't miss much. Reed was fighting with Vic.

"Johnny! Supernova!" I screamed at Johnny from across the street.

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" he yelled back. Reed must have caught on.

"Now!" Reed yelled.

"Sue contain it." I yelled. I looked at Reed.

"Reed, when the time is right get him wet." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to help Johnny." I said running into the flame. I could hear all three of their protests as I ran. I jumped and started to fly. I caught up with Johnny to make the flame swirl faster making it hotter. I saw Sues force field go around the flame. Vic was throwing bolts of electricity trying to hit us. He ended up hitting me. I flew into Johnny and we got knocked out of the flame tunnel and Sues force field. We crashed to the ground with force. I laid there and groaned in pain. Johnny came over to me.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said trying to get up. He put my arm around his shoulders and he helped me up. We watched as Sues force field came down relieving Victor dripping metal from his metallic body.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" he said to us.

"Time for your lesson- Chem 101. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Reed said as Ben kicked off the fire hydrant. He used his foot to aim the water at Reed, Reed then moved to have it aim at Victor. Steam filled the air round where Victor was standing. Ben cut off the water supply. We all waited for the steam to blow away. Victor was basically frozen in place.

"Was that like you saw it?" Johnny asked me.

"Ya." I said with a smile I looked up at him. It was almost like when we first met. He was still supporting my weight on his. Ben came over.

"You did good kids." he said to us. We smiled. "Come on." he said and we walked over to where Sue and Reed were. We stood there and looked around. People were cheering and hollering.

"Man I love this job." Johnny said.

"Job, huh?" Ben said.

"Well we do have the suits." Reed said.

"I don't have one." I said, then I realized something. I stood up on my own without Johnny's help. He looked at me funny.

"But it would be a stupid name if you called it the Fantastic Five."

"Ya about that." Reed said. "We should keep with the Fantastic Four." Everyone looked at him like 'what are you doing'. "But I think we can have a really good side kick if your interested." he said. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. We all stood there for a minute. Letting this all sink in. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around it was Johnny. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry." he said. This caught me by surprise. "If I would have known it was your big break through I would have let you go first instead of taking your clock time."

I nodded my head. "Your slightly forgiven." I said.

"Slightly?" he asked.

"Well you still owe me a date that you have yet to take me on." I said. "Its not nice to be a tease."

"We could consider tonight to be our first. We did spend it mainly together." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Johnny Storm, the only reason you want it to be the first date is because-" I was ranting when his lips crashed into mine interrupting me. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders. This was a perfect way to end such a weird day.


	11. You Cant Handle the Heat

The city threw us a 'Thank you for saving the city party' on a yacht a week or so later. Reed had developed me a suit like Johnny's. One that was flame proof and could stand the heating conditions. Sue and Reed had gotten a lot closer in the last couple of days. Ben brought over the girl he had been dating, Alicia. Johnny had taken me on a proper date and ended it like a proper gentleman. With only a kiss even though we lived in the same building. It was cute. Sue had accepted and was OK with Johnny and I dating.

Sue, Alicia, and I were at the bar getting drinks.

"Ladies your drinks." the bartender said.

"I don't think we need another." Alicia said laughing.

"Just one more." Sue said, handing us our drinks. We walked back into the party. I left them to go find Johnny. He had just gotten done talking to the fire chiefs. When a whole bunch of girls swooped in like he was the last raft on a sinking ship. He was laughing with the girls. I walked over.

"Excuse me ladies, but this man is taken." I said linking my arm with his. I wasn't 'claiming' him as my property and I wasn't jealous. I was happy, and I had found Johnny in this crowd of people. I just wanted to be by my boyfriend, plus making it known was fun.

"Excuse me?" one of the ladies said. "But why do you think that?" she said coping an attitude.

"Because you cant handle the heat." I said, Johnny started to laugh at the irony of the fact. I really was the only girl in the world who could handle the heat. They all looked at him expecting him to tell me to walk away. He didn't so they eventually dispersed.

"Hey there cutie." he asked.

"Hello hot stuff." I said as we walked out onto the yacht's deck.

"You know they were just talking right?" he asked me as we went out to the clearer air.

"Ya, I know. And I am fine with people talking to you. I get pissed though when they practically start giving you a lap dance and just saw me walk away from you." I said referring to what happened a couple of days ago. Johnny had bought me a drink that he had owed me for some time at a bar near the Baxter building. I got up and left for a moment to powder my nose and when I came back some girl was basically giving him a lap dance. He was in such an awkward position trying to tell her to go away and how he has a girlfriend. I walked up to her and decked her in the face. We got kicked out, Johnny wouldn't let me live it down.

"You know you really are an Angel with a dirty face." he said laughing at what I had said. I smiled I loved his laugh.

"You have no idea." I said kissing him. Sue and Reed walked onto the deck as well. They didn't even notice us. We watched Reed propose to Sue. She went invisible.

"Your sis needs to work on that whole invisible thing." I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. We watched as Ben and Alicia, and everyone else came onto the deck. We walked over and stood by Ben and Alicia. Sue became visible and kissed Reed.

"Awe she's kissing him." Ben said.

"They're so cute." Some woman in the crowd said.

"Hey, no more wise cracks about the way I look." Ben said to Johnny. He let go of my waist and held onto my hand.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." he said to Ben and patted his shoulder with his free hand.

Johnny started to walk forward with his hand still in mine.

"Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move! He's huge!" Johnny said and walked faster. Ben followed. Johnny and I stood on the deck.

"Come here Mr. Sensitive!" Ben said. Johnny looked down at me. I rolled my eyes and crouched.

"Flame on!" he said and I pushed off the ground and we flew into the air. In the air he let me go I floated there as he made a huge 4 with a circle around it. He flew to where I was.

"But you are my favorite one with super powers. And you are the best side kick." he said.

"You are so cheesy." I said and kissed him. We floated in the air while he was on fire and kissed.


End file.
